Skurd
Personality ]] ]]Skurd speaks in a very classy tone. Skurd appears to be willing to work with anyone who can offer the highest amount of DNA, seeing how he switched his loyalty to Ben over Khyber after finding out that the Omnitrix has more DNA samples than the Nemetrix. Skurd is slightly egomaniacal, since upon meeting his past counterpart, he stated that he finally met an intelligent lifeform. However, this is actually hiding a deep sense of insecurity as Slimebiotes are thought be extinct and Skurd thought that he was the last Slimebiote left, saying that he thought he was alone in the universe. Skurd doesn't like humans always stating the obvious and constantly informs Ben about this, much to his annoyance. He finds eating bugs to be gross. During the events of Malgax Attacks, Skurd adopted a more sympathetic attitude towards Ben, and even a sense of righteousness. During his final moments with Ben and Rook, he admitted to all the fun he had with them before admitting that he owes Ben his life, with Ben saying the same, showing how far their friendship had developed. Powers and Abilities Skurd feeds on DNA and is able to grow his host's body parts from himself. Skurd is nearly impossible to remove, except through Ionized surgery, since he only leaves his host whenever he wants to. Skurd's body is extremely flexible and stretchable, allowing him to change shape and mold himself around whatever host he is attached to. Skurd is able to form thin limbs. Skurd is shown to have fixed certain errors in the Omnitrix, like Rath being naked. Skurd has a high tolerance for neural shifts, which prevents the Nemetrix from making him go insane. Skurd can speak English and Spanish. 'Equipment' When attached to the Nemetrix or Omnitrix, Skurd could grow replicas of the body parts of an alien on himself (Four Arms' arms and Stinkfly's wings), use their abilities (Diamondhead's diamond generation and Heatblast's fire breath) or form an object based on an alien (such as an Echo Echo Bullhorn). Skurd can spread his body over his host's body and change their limb into another alien's limb or something based on another alien. Weaknesses Ionized surgery can forcibly separate Skurd from his host. Skurd can be contained within a morpho-genetic dampening field. According to himself, since he is a single-celled organism, the reconstitution process during teleportation would destroy Skurd. However, he can withstand teleporting if he is attached to a host. According to himself, teleporting makes Skurd space-sick. Theories As Skurd travelled back in time to the beginning of the universe and stayed there, it's very likely that Skurd has passed away by the present time. Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, while Skurd was residing on the Omnitrix, Ben would put a Mr. Smoothy cup over Skurd while he was taking a shower. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Slimebiotes Category:Males Category:Residents of Earth (Formerly) Category:Null Void Prisoners (Formerly) Category:Characters with DNA Absorption Category:Characters with Elasticity Category:Characters with Enhanced Flexibility Category:Characters with Space Survivability Category:Characters with Diamond Generation (Formerly) Category:Characters with Fire Blasts (Formerly) Category:Characters with Flight (Formerly) Category:Characters with an Omnitrix (Formerly) Category:Voiced by David Kaye